


June 15

by cferre



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Univers, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cferre/pseuds/cferre
Summary: After a year separated, Nate has to pick up Evan.





	June 15

 

 

_Letter from Evan to Nate_

_June 6, 2006_

_Thursday 15, 12pm._

 

_Letter from Nate to Evan_

_June 9, 2006_

_Are you ready? Only 6 days left._

_A couple of days ago I saw your mother; she was walking with your sister and her son. Is a beautiful baby and they tend to be pretty ugly when they are born. It’s clear to which part of the family he looks like._

_When you see him, your drool will fall; you will be the most proud uncle on the planet._

_I can see you already begging to you sister to leave him with you a few days and she agreeing because you are her little brother, she can’t deny you anything, and begging you not to teach him strange things._

_Tonight we are going to have our monthly meeting with Ray, Brad, Wynn, Patrick, Espera, Hasser, Garza, Lilley, Christopher, Christeson, Holsey and Bryan. Yes, you read it right. Bryan is coming this time. Who is not is Reyes; her mother-in-law turns seventy, I think he said._

_Oh, and Jacks is coming too._

_Yes, I know. I don’t say absolutely anything of yours. You have night shift, again, and it’s impossible for you to come, that you send them many greetings and that when they want, they can choose a day in which you don’t have to work._

_I would have suspect a little if dinner coincided so often with your night shift and you could not make any kind of change to be able to come._

_Changing the subject, is there something special you want to do in the first place on the 15th?_

_Nate_

 

_Letter from Evan to Nate_

_June 11, 2006_

_Anything I want to do in the first place on the 15th?_

_Too many things! But I think the first thing I'll do is look out the window. Yes, I want to go home and look out the window._

_Then we can go to eat at the best restaurant and have dinner at the Burger King. We're going to have a beer, eat an ice cream and we lie on the sofa and I have the intention to sleep all the night. But before going to sleep we can play with the play station._

_Yes! My sister sent me a letter telling me that he was already born. Is called, in the end, Bill; she won the name war. She also told me that he had weighed almost 3kg and that she still can’t believe how much he sleeps, that they almost have to wake him up so he can eat._

_I would ask you about dinner, but I certainly don’t give a shit; I want to hear about you._

_Evan_

 

_Letter from Savannah to Evan_

_June 12, 2006_

_I really want to hug you!_

_And hitting you. I don’t know what I want to do more. I think that when I finally see you, I'll do both at once. I will hit you and I will hug you. And maybe I'll cry a little too, about the excitement and ‘cause you're a real jerk._

_I still don’t understand who can think of doing these stupid things; you know how badly I've been through all this time._

_When you were in Iraq it was bad, it was horrible to go to sleep without knowing if you were still alive or not, it was exasperating; but now, that you are closer, it is worse. During all this time I've seen you what? once? Twice?_

_Evan, you have to promise me, I don’t know if I could handle this again. Besides, now you have a nephew to take care of, you have to give him an example to follow. A good example._

_Another important thing, who will go for you on the 15th? Nate?_

_A huge kiss;_

_Savannah_

 

_Letter from Nate to Evan_

_June 13 2006_

_Hear about me?_

_I’m letting my hair grow. I keep trying with the beard but there is not much luck; I can see how you are laughing at me._

_More things; in a few days I will know if I am a student of last year of international relations or have suspended any. If I approve them all, I invite you to dinner. Before you can say anything; yes, it's a date._

_And there's not much more to tell about me, you have a bored boyfriend who has spent the last weeks studying and who lived on coffee so he would not fall asleep._

_Hey, I think your proposal is great for the 15th, but you're sure you want to play with the play station. I'll give you a beating; you've been months without even smelling a play station. We could bet something; whoever loses, in the morning, gets up early to buy churros with chocolate, what do you think?_

_Nate._

 

_Letter from Evan to Savannah_

_June 13, 2006_

_Yes, Nate is going to pick up for me._

_I wanted to surprise you and stop by to see Bill. To you too, of course!_

_Even though I have a better idea, come for lunch or dinner with me and Nate. Think about it, bring the tadpole, your husband (although I still don’t understand why you're with him, he's an asshole), and we spend some time together, what do you think? So you can tell me, directly, how imbecile I am._

_Give the answer to Nate. You talk to each other and Nate will tell me._

_I love you_

_Evan._

 

_Letter from Evan to Nate_

_June 14, 2006_

_This last night is going to be the worst of all._

_Until now it had been bearable, I was counting the days, and seeing how the days that separated us were shrinking  kept myself strong and sane; but now I have anxiety and need._

_Can I change all the plans we have said for tomorrow and just stay at home lying on the bed? We have many days ahead to make up for lost time and be able to do absolutely everything._

_Plans for tomorrow: I want you._

_Evan_

 

_***_

Evan held Nate's face with both hands on his cheeks, firmly. He had cornered him against the car, immobilized him with his body. He had caught Nate's lips with his and kissed him hard. One kiss was followed by another. To each kiss they were more passionate, more energetic, more fiery, deeper, more explorer.

Evan cocked his head, wanted more of Nate. His lips were warm and soft, just as he remembered them. He felt Nate's hands on his back; he clung to her, pressed against her body. Nate had missed him as much or more than him.

Evan's bag had been left on the floor at his feet, completely forgotten. The world around them had vanished and it was only the two of them. It was as if in a minute they wanted to recover almost a year apart.

Without letting go of his face, Evan broke the kiss and stared into Nate's eyes. Evan stroked Nate's cheek with his thumb. He smiled; his look was full of desire. Evan was dying to get home.

“It's very exciting to have an ex-Marine who just got out of jail for drug trafficking as my boyfriend, but if you decide to find a normal job, I'm not going to complain.” He whispered sarcastically against Evan's lips.

“I'll be a careful camel.” Evan grinned sideways. He could not look away from Nate, could not move his hands either.

“Let's go home, unless you want to stay a few more days.”

“I've had enough. And if I stayed a few more days, my sister would kill me.” He picked up the bag from the floor and climbed into the passenger seat.

“I would kill you too.” Nate laughed. “Oh, your sister comes to eat.” He woke up suddenly when he heard the word "sister".

Evan spent the first half of the trip back home watching Nate carefully. He compared him with the image of his memory and looked for the differences that were in him. The other half of the trip was spent looking out the window with the glass down, letting the wind hit her face or pulling her hand out.

“I had never realized how beautiful it is to look out the window.” Evan murmured.

Nate turned away from the road for a second and glanced sideways at Evan; he smiled It was a bittersweet feeling of happiness that he felt. Happy to have Evan again with him; sad because Evan would find pleasure in looking through a window that had no bars.

“Something that makes you special illusion to eat?”

“Chips. With a lot of ketchup.”

"Mayonnaise?"

“Of course, please.” Evan laughed.

Evan settled into the passenger seat. It was the first time that he completely rested his back on the seat. He breathed deeply as if finally, now, he really felt out of prison. He closed his eyes relaxed and slept all that remained of travel while the air continued to hit his face.

 

 


End file.
